


A Revolving Revolution

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 22:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12640272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: Yukari takes Eirin out for the night to the Outside World where they both find insight into a place that isn't so different from their home in terms of love, politics and colours..





	A Revolving Revolution

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Yukari stepped out of the gap first and looked around, making sure that they were indeed isolated from any humans and that the location was clear. Eirin had a hold of her hand and scanned the area as the gap tunnel behind closed up.

Bitterly cold air was what the lunarian felt first, the dark sky above them littered with stars and Luna shining brightly. She wouldn't have even thought that they'd left Gensokyo and were in the Outside World had it not have been for the noise of cars speeding below the hill they were on. Though the air wasn't quite as pristine, being perched on the hill helped to give that illusion.

"Remote location, night fall, alone. Yukari, are you trying to kill me?".

The blonde sighed melodramatically and grinned, "Ah, my plan has been foiled".

Eirin rolled her eyes with a smile and walked up closer to her whilst she took in the beautiful scenery around her. Rolling moorlands surrounded them as winding roads paved a path down the landscape. In the distance, the city lights were scattered and glistening against the darkness, the occasional sounds of a boom in the distance.

"Fireworks..where are we?".

"On the outskirts of several quaint little towns in the northern part of England" she replied, "Doesn't seem so different from home does it?".

"It certainly is something, this vantage point is excellent and the air feels clean".

"Well since we can't fly here, I thought this would be the next best thing to enjoy tonight" Yukari said and squeezed Eirin's hand in hers.

Another sound of an explosion in the distance followed by crackles caught the duo's attention.

"So you mean you didn't bring me here to kill me?" the lunarian chuckled when the youkai gave her a look.

"For being the Brain of the Moon, you really are dense sometimes" she pouted and looked away till Eirin tugged her back to stand next to her.

The blonde's teasing eyes made Eirin waver a little as the wind flew through Yukari's hair, the black coat she was wearing with a high collar and buttons opened framing it all perfectly. She never would have assumed she'd be getting lost simply admiring Yukari let alone standing there, hand in hand in near darkness and feeling like there was enough light emitting from the youkai.

Yukari leaned forward and gave a quick peck to her lips to bring the lunarian out of her staring and she blushed lightly, "Dense but endearing".

Eirin jokingly pushed her away with her free hand, the warmth she was feeling helping to fight the cold air.

"Wait, turn this way please".

Eirin listened and the blonde fixed the scarf that was hanging down her chest and tucked beneath her jacket, the beige material standing out against the white jumper she was wearing. The nimble fingers worked deftly and soon the article of clothing was in place.

"You should wear clothes like this often, it suits you" Yukari winked and trailed her hands down the black jacket that stopped near Eirin's hips, "Especially these" she continued and snuck her fingers into the pocket of the jeans she was wearing.

"I believe the sentiments are mutual though given how much time you do have to spend out here does explain your collection at home" Eirin countered and wrapped her arms around Yukari's waist, the softness of the coat that stopped near her thigh brushing against the tips of her fingers.

Knowing how cold it was going to be, Yukari also had a dark purple jumper tucked into a black skirt as well as tights and long boots. She had to keep in mind to appear from the Outside World just in case someone did stumble across them.

"Keeping up appearances is necessary" she said, "Even in Gensokyo".

"Right, to show everyone you're the big bad youkai in charge I presume?" Eirin laughed.

"Precisely".

She was about to continue when another burst of light illuminated the sky in front of them, a vivid combination of violet and blue forming as it sped upwards and exploding into a fountain of droplets.

With Eirin's eyes still on the following trails of fireworks going up, Yukari checked the time to see that it was almost 9 and the full showcase should be starting.

"I wonder if this is more harmful than danmaku".

Yukari chuckled, "Gunpowder and fire can never be a pleasant experience, neither is getting a barrage of danmaku I suppose. Both beautiful but very deadly".

"This is coming from the woman who can summon a train mid battle, which still baffles me by the way".

"I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that" she laughed as Eirin shook her head and smiled, "Mind you, it shouldn't do much harm to you since you are immortal".

"Yukari, please don't throw a train at me".

The blonde grinned and placed her hand on Eirin's cool cheek, pinching it playfully, "Well since you asked so nicely, I'll refrain from doing so".

"How gracious of you" she replied and leaned into the warm hand, "That being said, why the fireworks tonight?".

Yukari stroked her thumb against Eirin's cheekbone, her other hand still on the woman's jacket, "Hm, oh, it's the celebration of an individual that failed to assassinate their target in 1605 of the month on the 5th".

"A celebration for failure? Interesting".

"It was more the becoming of a face of recognition against those in control as opposed to the failure itself, a symbol for the people against the elite if you will".

"Ah, that would make sense".

Yukari trailed her arms behind Eirin's neck and embraced her, the warmth of her body melding with hers. The lunarian held her tighter and smiled, running a hand up and down her back slowly whilst the sounds of everything happening around them helped to make the atmosphere more tender.

"The world out here is going through a drastic change. Not a positive one unfortunately so the symbol of this night runs a bit deeper for those witnessing their rights and livelihoods being taken away".

She could feel Yukari's breath against her neck, each word said in a wistful tone and Eirin could understand the sentiments of why that would be troubling. Even though Yukari may give an aura of being aloof most of the time, her ability to care and worry was certainly there as even she wasn't immune to that.

"It's a revolution in itself I suppose, a time where the humans of this world really need to think about the direction they're heading".

"I feel like that is an implication to the future of Gensokyo".

Yukari laughed softly and hugged the lunarian tighter, "Not quite, the Earth is unlikely to disappear, unless any attempts of complete annihilation by your successors on the moon takes place. Or any natural occurrence like asteroids and such. What humans here do not realise is that mankind will disappear and wipe itself out, just like generations before them have done so but the Earth will remain. So will Gensokyo as long as the barrier is up".

The blonde pulled back and ran her eyes over the lunarian's face before continuing, "We don't have anything to worry about per se, it seems rather unfortunate that humans here cannot seem to compromise the same way hence why a revolution wouldn't be that bad".

Eirin thought for a moment and gave a teasing grin, "Because Kijin's revolution went splendidly".

Yukari tugged at the silver hair coming down from the side, "That was less of a revolution and more of a misinformed disturbance, that aside I was referring to here. Though the whole topic does remind me of your little dabble in revolting".

"You have to freshen up my memory, being alive for so long does have its disadvantages" she replied with a feigned innocent expression though her blue eyes glinting the way they were told Yukari otherwise.

"I'll keep it brief for your fading memory" Yukari teased, "It involves a Lunar sage and ex goddess ditching her home and living amongst us 'impure' creatures on an 'impure' planet".

Eirin pretended to think about it whilst glancing at her old home, she'd heard from Yorihime and Toyohime about how more residents of the moon wished to emigrate to earth and live without the pretences of having to be perfect. She couldn't say that she was disappointed in hearing that, the Earth had many qualities that the moon simply didn't.

"I'd call that a success. Some of these impure creature are absolutely breath-taking and brilliant, if not slightly irritating".

"Well played, Eirin" Yukari replied, amused with how smug Eirin seemed, "I couldn't agree more".

She pulled the lunarian's head closer as being that close to her without the overwhelming urge to kiss her was impossible and Eirin shared the same thought whilst letting herself melt against the blonde. It was almost instinctive for both of them now to feel the draw that they had towards each other, a draw that no longer needed to be played off as a rivalry.

The coldness around them drowned out, as did the wind that was picking up though the two women remained unfazed and pressed tight in their amorous embrace. Regardless of whether they were in Gensokyo or the Outside World and whatever came to be of either, both knew they could look back on the moments and memories crafted in both.

Things never really remained the same and out of all, they knew that more so.

As their kiss came to a satisfied end, Yukari indicated at the landscape as the time hit 9 and the entire night sky was illuminated by fireworks coming from all directions. There wasn't a patch of sky that remained in darkness as the stunning variants of colours flew all throughout it, the range of sounds melding together working in its favour than would have been expected. They could see the many locations where bonfires had been lit, be it at an exhibition or home events, it helped to paint a picturesque scene scape that both women could appreciate for its beauty. Cheers could be heard at some of the nearer locations and for a brief moment, it didn't feel like the world was experiencing turbulent times.

"So this is why you were checking the time".

"Worth it wouldn't you say, it all looks absolutely beautiful".

Eirin held Yukari's hand tighter and glanced to the side with a smile, "I couldn't agree more".

It wasn't often that Yukari blushed but when she did, it made the moment that much more sweeter.

She cleared her throat lightly and brought her hand up, a violet hue glowing from her palm as she summoned a bullet.

"Yukari?".

"Go on, you too" she replied like it was the most normal thing to do, "It won't hurt for us to put out a round".

The lunarian stuck her free hand out and created her blue bullets, copying Yukari's movements and aiming at the sky.

They locked eyes, the bullets in their palms matching the colours and as did the soft glow they were feeling for each other before looking forward and unleashing a splay of bullets in a wave motion.

The bullets shot through the air smoothly and intertwined with the rest of the pyrotechnics going on, the difference being that the glare and colour of their makeshift fireworks were much more intense and striking to see. They were silent yet made their place amongst the twirling and scattering colours prominently, as if stating that it was these various bullet patterns that had helped provide an otherworldly feel to an already magical night. It made the other spectrums of blue and violet's pale in comparison.

And as they watched on, stood hand in hand in a land that was losing both its vigour and presence, Eirin and Yukari knew the whole process felt symbolic almost, as if it was proof that despite all the other lights in the air, theirs would always cut through and travel the fastest, the brightest and last the longest.  
  


 

 


End file.
